Clan challenge privileges
Introduction Clans can use game creation privileges for Clan Wars and Clan Tournaments. This allows Clan Wars to run much smoother and will hopefully allow for larger and more innovative types of challenges. Using gaming privileges will also give visibility to player performance via current site scripts. The general consensus is that only competitive groups should be allowed to have the privileges. Social groups are discussion groups primarily and will not be given game creation privileges. The gaming privileges will be executed under the Current Tournament System and will have the tag type “Clan” which is searchable on the Tournament Finder. Qualifying clans #Clans must have a minimum of 10 active players. #For gaming privileges, clans must also follow the 1 competitive clan rule for the duration of the privileges, meaning a player can only be in one clan. #Clans must also be able to reasonably complete a clan war with their current roster. If a clan is primarily made up of freemium accounts, it will be expected that they have 2-3 spots open for clan war games. #Clans must be a member of CDF. Clan challenge organizer Who receives privileges? Only 1 member per participating clan will be given the gaming privileges. That person can be anyone within that clan who meets the following: Required: *Approved by the Clan Leader (I will ask that leaders post an approval of the person starting the war thread, along with the opposing leader posting their nominee for rights) *Have no abandoned tournaments/clan wars within the past year *Have a Premium Account *Be in good standing with the site (eg. no other account issues) Preferrable: Have had previous experience with Tournament Privileges Uses of privileges #Privileges are for clan wars and tournaments that include other clans #There must be a well-documented clan war thread within the PUBLIC clan forum so that games can be validated (The Clan Directors reserves the right to audit your war and thread) to show that privileges are properly being used. #Privileges can only be obtained for clan wars individually, a single purpose clan war gaming privilege will not be granted. #The clan war must be of a minimum 41 games for 2 clans and must provide a winner during the regular flow of the war. Tie-breakers will no longer be allowed for Clan Wars in order to facilitate future implementations. #Clan tournaments must be a minimum of 4 clans and must be at least 20 home games per clan involved. Responsabilities #The first post of a war thread/tournament should be updated at least once a week. #The Clan Directors reserve the right to edit/change/update the first post of any war or tournament. #To enable clan medal issuing, please record all games on separate lines IN THE FIRST POST, especially 1v1 portions of a war and have them game/game tagged as well. #To enable timely clan database updates, all games should also be posted in the Active War Game Lists Thread found Here. #Any games created and played, but not counting towards the war/tournament with the privileges must be documented as well such as errors and replayed games. This is to help the CD’s with medal issuing. #When a war/tournament is completed the title of the first post must be marked "Final". Do-not This is not for Intra-clan tournaments or training of new recruits. Penalties Abuse of privileges and/or Misuse: 6 Month to 12 Month clan gaming privileges ban for player, length of duration at the clan directors' discretion, plus those players who knowingly participate in a clan war that they know is not valid. Using another person's account to run a war will also result in a ban of clan privileges. If the problem is so pervasive, a full clan ban on gaming privileges could be put into place for the violating clan. Abandoned Clan Wars: Clans that abandon a challenge will lose clan gaming privileges for 3 months. Once the terms of the war are documented, and both contacts are noted in the thread, please post in here to obtain game creation privileges, with both names and the link to the war thread. The CDs retain full and absolute discretion to deny privileges should they determine that any event/war would not be in the best interest of clans as a whole. This policy and procedures manual will be updated accordingly.